


[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（十七）Part.3

by jiojiosun



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiojiosun/pseuds/jiojiosun





	[ALL嘟/结局NP/HE]Heart Afire·心火（十七）Part.3

冬天的清晨亮得很晚，边伯贤抱着都暻秀醒来的时候，天还完全黑着。  
边伯贤睡眼朦胧醒来第一件事就是摸都暻秀的额头。  
烧退了，边伯贤松一口气。  
心里一直悬着担忧，昨夜睡得并不踏实，边伯贤总是醒过来检查都暻秀的情况。  
看下手机，早上六点。  
还可以睡会呢……  
边伯贤又靠着都暻秀的头躺回去。

喜欢的人，就在怀里。睡在一起，一整夜。

边伯贤脸埋在都暻秀的颈间，嘴角都要翘到天上去。  
暻秀如果醒来看到我和他躺在一个被子里，他会狠狠地掐住我的后脖颈吧……  
哎，不管了不管了。被暻秀打，我会更幸福的~  
边伯贤脸磨着都暻秀的脖颈，睡梦中的都暻秀感到很痒，用手推搡起身边的不明物体。  
边伯贤赶忙不动了。  
他因为刚才的想法心情有些激动，所以再也睡不着。  
凝视都暻秀的侧脸，弯着食指轻柔地磨蹭脸颊。  
[好白，好软，好有弹性啊……]  
边伯贤的心不安分起来，脸慢慢地靠近……  
[虽然总是这样偷偷摸摸的不好，可是……啊就亲一下，一下下……]  
边伯贤迅速在都暻秀脸上轻啄了一口。  
[触感真好，又软又甜……这是棉花糖吗？不行，我要再确认一次。]  
伸脖子结实亲了一口……一下，一下，又一下……每一次都是不同的感受，但越亲越甜，越亲越让人无法自拔……  
“嗯……”都暻秀哼哼着蹙起了眉，边伯贤这才停下。

都暻秀并没有因为边伯贤的动作而被弄醒。  
此时的边伯贤犹如在天堂里遨游，又犹如在地狱里受刑，既满足又不满足的感觉折磨着他。  
[唉……什么时候才能正大光明呢？]  
边伯贤躺好，静静注视都暻秀。  
想起都暻秀昨晚的泪，心发紧，不知如何是好。  
这时手机响起来，来电显示的名字是“亲爱的妈妈”。边伯贤轻轻起身，出门接电话。

“oma~饭好了吗？”  
清晨，习惯一大早就起来的朴灿烈一家正等着吃早饭。  
朴灿烈揉着空荡荡的肚子，颠颠地跑到厨房看老妈做好饭没。  
灿烈妈妈忙碌着，用勺子搅着锅里的汤。  
“好了好了，马上就可以出锅了。”  
朴灿烈帮忙给妈妈打下手，把做好的米饭盛好，拿着筷子一起端到饭桌上。  
放在桌子上的手机响了。“喂？”

灿烈妈妈端着汤放到餐桌上。  
“灿烈啊，开饭了！”  
“妈，我不吃早饭了。”  
朴灿烈打开卧室门，一边着急地穿外套，一边回答道。  
“你要出去吗？”  
“暻秀生病了，现在一个人在宿舍呢。”  
“天啊暻秀病了？严重么？怎么回事？”  
从朴灿烈练习生时期就常来家里做客，一直很喜爱的孩子生病了，灿烈妈妈也跟着紧张起来。  
“他发烧了，我要马上看看去。”  
朴灿烈胡乱围上围脖。  
“孩子，你现在就过去？这才六点半啊，咱们小区门口这点也不好打车。”  
姐姐正好从卧室里出来，朴灿烈从门口折回来。  
“姐，我借你的车用一下。”  
等着姐姐给找钥匙的期间，灿烈妈妈打包了很多小菜给朴灿烈。  
“给暻秀熬点粥，你们记得把小菜吃完。”  
“谢谢妈~”朴灿烈咧着嘴给了她一个熊抱，“姐谢啦！”从姐姐那接过钥匙，朴灿烈穿上鞋风风火火地出了门。

朴灿烈打开宿舍门的时候，边伯贤正好准备出去。  
“暻秀怎么样了？”  
“别着急，已经退烧了。”  
朴灿烈松了口气。随后有些生气地看边伯贤。  
“那你怎么跟我说暻秀发烧啊！”  
边伯贤白他一眼，“我话才说了一半你就把电话挂了，你也没让我说完烧刚退这句话啊。”  
边伯贤跟他交待了一下都暻秀的情况，嘱咐他按时给暻秀吃药，又强调一定别让他再着凉，这才出了门。

朴灿烈脱了外套，等自己身上的寒气都消了才进屋。  
都暻秀还睡着，朴灿烈悄悄走过去，摸一下他的额头，这时都暻秀迷迷糊糊地醒了。  
都暻秀以为是边伯贤，握住额头上的手，感觉出那手比伯贤的大一些，手指也没有他那样纤细，便问道：“谁啊？”  
“是我。”  
是朴灿烈的声音。  
“你怎么来了？”都暻秀揉揉眼，感觉眼皮肿得厉害，看来这次发烧挺严重的。  
“你一个人在宿舍生病，我能不来嘛。”  
“不是有伯贤在么，他人呢？”  
“已经走了。他家里有事必须回去，所以打电话让我过来。”  
“从家里来的么？”  
“嗯。”  
好不容易有了四天的休息时间，还因为自己发烧而打扰了朴灿烈和家人在一起的时光，都暻秀感到很抱歉，“我没事了，你赶紧回去吧。”朴灿烈看着都暻秀发白的脸隆起眉头，“脸色这么难看还说没事？我妈也很担心你，叮嘱我要给你熬粥，还拿了小菜给我们。”  
都暻秀起身，“谢谢……”，“和我谢什么。”朴灿烈在他身后放上两个枕头，顺势揉了揉他的头发。  
朴灿烈拿过温度计，“夹好，我去给你做粥。”  
朴灿烈做好粥进屋，拿过温度计，37.4℃。都暻秀还是有些低烧，朴灿烈拿过毛毯给都暻秀围上才准许他下床吃饭。吃完饭都暻秀又被朴灿烈立马拉回床上休息。  
都暻秀无奈道：“吃完饭马上躺下的话，会积食的。”  
“你才吃了平时不到一半的饭，胃里的东西这会早消化干净了。”  
“还不是生病了所以不想吃。”  
“生病也应该好好吃饭。不听话。”  
朴灿烈坐在床头的地板上，抬起本来看着感冒药说明书的眼，表情严厉。都暻秀立马噤声。  
虽然因为和朴灿烈出生月份差不了几个月，所以一直以平辈相处。平时和朴灿烈相互打闹，朴灿烈也总是最先服软的那一个，对他满是顺从。但是一旦朴灿烈对他严肃认真起来，都暻秀就感觉自己突然做回了弟弟。  
92年的威严还是在的。  
都暻秀乖乖吃完药就又睡着了。  
朴灿烈靠床坐在地板上上，拿过纸和笔写歌词。就这样专注地写了一个多小时，朴灿烈发困得伸了个懒腰，转头看都暻秀，他还在睡。  
许是这样的都暻秀实在是太过宁静和柔软，好奇的朴灿烈很想仔细观察都暻秀的睡颜。  
朴灿烈移到床头，手臂平放在都暻秀枕头前，头压着手臂。  
都暻秀的睡脸就在眼前。  
柔顺的发缕贴在前额，平时总是充满沉静的明眸闭起来，在眼皮下微微动着，饱满的唇不像平时红润，下巴瘦了很多。小孩子睡脸的都暻秀，仿佛回到了刚出道时那般稚嫩。  
朴灿烈鬼使神差地去撩都暻秀的额发，动作一顿，收回了手。  
都暻秀一只手虚攥着露在被子外面。  
[手挺小啊。]朴灿烈冒出来想和他比比手大小的想法，所以便小心地摊平都暻秀的手掌放在自己的手上，指尖对指尖。  
[我的手有暻秀的两倍大呢。]朴灿烈摆弄着。  
[暻秀的手比我纤细，皮肤也比我白，比我细腻，骨节分明，青筋也没有我的那么明显。]  
朴灿烈握在手里摸到心满意足，才将都暻秀的手放回去。  
“啊切！”都暻秀打了个喷嚏。朴灿烈将被子往上提了提。  
一直注意健康的都暻秀，连前段大家都得流感的时候也没有生病的都暻秀，现在却病倒了。  
[心里压着事能不生病嘛]，朴灿烈又是生气又是心疼。  
[明明都约定好了，有心事要和我讲的，却还是自己闷着什么也不说。]  
练习的时候总是心事重重，在后台待机的时候无精打采，还有上次签售会时的走神，朴灿烈都看在眼里，他一直想找个机会问问都暻秀，可都暻秀总是避开自己担心的目光。  
[为什么不可以和我说？]  
朴灿烈挫败地将脸埋进双臂间。朴灿烈就这样带着郁闷的心情睡了过去。  
都暻秀一醒来，就看到朴灿烈趴在自己床边的头。他乱揉朴灿烈头顶，被吵醒的朴灿烈伸手抓住了头上的异物。  
都暻秀晃晃被他抓着的手，“怎么就这样在地板上睡着了？”朴灿烈抬起头，睡意朦胧的脸上有几道红红的压痕，都暻秀忍不住笑了起来。朴灿烈不明所以，问他，都暻秀只是摇摇头说没什么  
“我给你倒点水喝。”  
朴灿烈等着水开期间去卫生间洗了下脸，照了镜子才知道都暻秀笑什么。  
“天啊，我的脸……”朴灿烈惊讶地看着那几道红印。以后可不能趴着睡了，怎么出去见人啊……  
醒过来的都暻秀想出去走走，让朴灿烈在家休息等他。朴灿烈本来拦着他，结果都暻秀执意要出去散心，朴灿烈只好答应。  
“我陪你去，我开车来的，咱们坐车去散步。”  
将都暻秀裹了个严实，朴灿烈这才带着都暻秀出门。  
“去哪？”朴灿烈发动车。  
“不知道，只是想走一走……”都暻秀兴致不高地说道。  
车在大道上漫无目的地行驶，都暻秀拉下一点车窗，朴灿烈赶紧又将车窗关严。  
“发着烧怎么还敢吹风？！”语气着急又严厉。  
都暻秀抿着唇，微低下头偷瞄他。  
见状，朴灿烈打着方向盘叹了口气。伸出右手抚了一下都暻秀的后脑勺。  
声音放缓，柔和地说道：“感冒会变严重的。”  
“我知道了……”知错的语气。  
之后都暻秀就一直看着窗外沉默不语。  
朴灿烈用余光观察他，提议道：“到吃午饭的时间了，我知道这条路上有一家大酱汤做的很好吃。”  
都暻秀点点头，道：“好。”

汤和饭上来，都暻秀却没有食欲。朴灿烈一直夸赞汤的味道，一边催促着都暻秀快点吃。但都暻秀也只是拿起了勺子，小口地喝。  
朴灿烈在对面看不下去，拿过都暻秀手里的勺子，将一点饭放到汤里，然后喂到他嘴边。  
“灿烈啊……我自己吃。”  
都暻秀想拿过勺子，可朴灿烈不松手，“你要是大口好好吃饭，我就还给你。”  
“我没胃口。”  
“啊，张嘴。”  
朴灿烈又将勺子往前送了送，表情很坚决，不可商量。意思就是你要不听话，我就一口一口喂。  
都暻秀没办法，答应朴灿烈好好吃饭，朴灿烈这才把勺子塞回他手里。  
“小菜也吃一点。对，就是这样，汤再喝点。饭起码要吃半碗。”  
都暻秀就在朴灿烈一句一句哄孩子的话中和注视下吃完了午饭。  
吃完了，都暻秀不肯上车，执意要走一走。朴灿烈揽着他沿街道逛。  
“回去吧，感冒会加重的。”  
“再走走。”  
都暻秀有些出神地看着街景，朴灿烈在他身边观察着，欲言又止。  
走到便利店的时候朴灿烈停了下来，“你等一等。”朴灿烈跑着进店里，过了一小会又跑着出来，他将温热的瓶装牛奶放到都暻秀手里。  
都暻秀看看手中的牛奶，又看看呼着哈气的朴灿烈，内心最柔软的地方一刹那被触动。

 

最后朴灿烈强制把都暻秀带上副驾驶座，扣上安全带。  
回家的路上，朴灿烈绷着脸，一言不发。  
都暻秀察觉到朴灿烈的低气压，想缓和气氛，想了想说道：“这是谁的车？”  
“姐姐的。”  
“哦。”  
“……这车很漂亮。”都暻秀没话搭话。  
朴灿烈没回答他。  
“我也想买车，可是我的驾照还没有考上。啊，你知道伯贤买了一辆车么？别克吧，我记得是……上次我搭他车的时候没仔细看车标。有车真好，出去的话方便多了。真羡慕啊……”  
……  
车倒进地下车库的车位。  
朴灿烈解开安全带。  
“我会买车的，会买一辆超级酷、超级帅气的车。”  
朴灿烈下车之前睁圆漂亮的桃花眼，气鼓鼓地对都暻秀说。  
“这人是怎么了啊……”  
都暻秀对朴灿烈的反应摸不着头脑。

 

朴灿烈将药和水递给都暻秀，转身就要走。  
“灿烈，你不高兴么，是因为我吗？”  
“灿烈，”都暻秀叫住抬腿又要走的朴灿烈。“能告诉我吗？我想知道。”  
朴灿烈回过身来，压着火说道：  
“不是和我约定好了么？有烦心的事不会再自己一个人闷在心里。我的所有东西，所有事情都想要和你分享，你也总是听我的烦恼。但你为什么不愿意和我说你的呢？我对你来说究竟还算不算朋友？暻秀，我们十几岁就认识，那个时候你的想法我都还能明白。可是现在，我每天和你一起练习，工作，生活，我却觉得自己像一个陌生人待在你身边，你知道吗？”  
……  
都暻秀一句话也插不进去，朴灿烈气愤地转身离开。  
灿烈，比起让你知道那些任何人都无法解决的纠葛，我更希望你无忧无虑，一直幸福的做音乐。  
客厅中，朴灿烈抱着吉他坐在沙发上，有一下没一下地撩着琴弦。暖黄的灯光照在朴灿烈身上整个人看起来很温暖，可是他的表情却很寂寞。  
都暻秀踌躇着，还是开了口：“灿烈。”  
朴灿烈看他一眼，移开了目光。  
都暻秀坐到他身边，朴灿烈放下吉他，身体转向反方向。  
“灿烈。”  
都暻秀伸手想转过朴灿烈的身体，但朴灿烈身形和力量都比都暻秀大很多，朴灿烈倔着劲，都暻秀愣是转不动他。他用力将朴灿烈扳过来，抓着朴灿烈的手臂不松手，生怕他又转回去。  
“灿烈，你看着我。”都暻秀认真起来，朴灿烈不情不愿地看向他。  
“我要感谢你。感谢你一直这样关心我，照顾我。因为我在你心里有很珍贵的一席之地，所以我非常高兴。就像你说的，你是长得帅，个子高，会唱歌作曲，无所不能天下第一的朴灿烈。都暻秀能被这样的朴灿烈记挂在心里，是多么幸运的一件事啊。”  
都暻秀说到这笑意盈盈。  
“以前我总是对你这样自恋和无厘头的话一笑置之，可是现在我承认，能被你在乎，我由衷地感到幸运。我会用一生来感谢你的。”  
”你也是。在我刚刚走过的二十几年的人生中，你对于我而言，真心的，是非常重要的存在。今后也一直会是。”

朴灿烈从未想过沉默少言的都暻秀会对他说出这样一番话。眼中的感动就快溢出来。  
“我也记得我们的约定。我也想履行。”  
[是啊，你应该这样做的。]  
“可是有些烦恼，我没办法对你说。对不起。”  
[什么啊，一会说履行一会又不能说的。都暻秀你戏弄我么？！]朴灿烈生气地站起来。  
“灿烈啊，你听我说完。”  
都暻秀也站起来，着急地抓住他的手臂。因为心急，肝火上来，都暻秀止不住地开始咳嗽。  
朴灿烈连忙给他顺背，“药吃了么？”  
“吃了，咳咳……”  
“坐下，我给你倒杯水。”  
“等等。听我说完。”  
都暻秀仰头，澄澈的双眸注视着他，眼里充满了真挚。  
朴灿烈就算生着气这时也还在想，都暻秀澄净的眉眼，真是太好看了。  
“灿烈，相信我吧。你只要相信我就可以了。这就是对我最大的安慰。没有比你对我的相信和支持更重要的了。相互扶持，相互信任，我们就是这样一路走来的，不是么？”

 

高大的身躯靠过来，都暻秀被朴灿烈牢牢圈到温暖又充满安全感的怀抱里，脸颊感受到毛衣的柔软，隔着衣物听到坚定安稳的心跳声。  
“我相信你。”  
“你做的每一件事，我都相信你。”  
“就算你做了让战争爆发，让宇宙毁灭的事，我也只相信你。”

 

小时候我曾以为，世界上的任何东西，只要拼命争取，就可以得到。

累积做家务100个小时，父母会奖励自己梦寐以求的游戏机。  
不爱学习，可是为了得到自己喜欢的老师的认可而发奋刻苦，全校排名从第100名提到了第50名。  
练舞超过一万个小时，付出就有了回报。

可是，在成长中的某一刻，我醒悟到，就算迫切想要，也有得不到的东西。  
与生俱来的天赋，天边的朝霞，宇宙的星辰，逝去的生命……

每当想到这些，无力感就会漫过心头。

我曾全力反抗，却都以失败告终。

黑暗的房间，皎月在窗外的夜空低吟。  
手机信息提示灯一闪一闪。  
暻秀哥：我答应你。

直到如今，我也依旧在这无力的漩涡中挣扎着。


End file.
